


Our Red Thread

by radishwriting



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishwriting/pseuds/radishwriting
Summary: At first it was easy. Easy enough to ignore Youngjo and his cocky smile, his lingering touches. It wasn’t exactly unusual for young guys their age to be physically affectionate. Hwanwoong wasn’t an idiot- and he certainly didn’t read into the fact that Youngjo practically glued himself to his back any chance he saw.





	1. Close

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I can't explain this... youngwoong aint even my main ship in oneus but like!! i happened to see this cute lil ship moments video for them and it was basically all just youngjo glomping woong... so who knows i may just write more for this cause it's so cute!! also this morning (oct 19th) hwanwoong posted pics of youngjo on twitter that just forced my hands into writing this

Hwanwoong would never admit it, but he liked being the smallest in the group. It was certainly annoying at times. Constantly being cooed at, everyone reacting with aww’s instead of ooh’s. Even the incessant touching he received from all the members could get overbearing. He knew his height was charming, both to the fans and to everyone else who appreciated his short stature. 

But he had grown accustomed to a  _ certain someone’s _ chest against his back. It’s not like all of the members weren’t constantly glomping him or wrapping an arm around his shoulder. There was just a specific person who did it more than others. It was annoying how quickly he had not only grown used to it, but actually became attached to the feeling. Always having someone there wrapped around him felt like a comfort blanket that he couldn’t get anywhere else. Youngjo had no problems providing him with this comfort, either.

There were days where Hwanwoong would stay behind at the practice room, his feet pounding the floor and his body snapping and contorting for hours. It’s not like he had much else to do when there weren’t schedules. He’d come home, his entire body sore and weak in a way that made every movement painful, and instantly be greeted by the familiar arms wrapping around him. 

“You’re back late.” Youngjo would say, standing in the doorway, clearly having stayed up to wait for Hwanwoong’s return.

Hwanwoong would nod with a weak smile, slide off his shoes and pat the elder on the arm as he walked by. Before he could protest Youngjo would hug him from behind. He was so warm and smelled like home and- Hwanwoong tried to stop those thoughts there. 

At first it was easy. Easy enough to ignore Youngjo and his cocky smile, his lingering touches. It wasn’t exactly unusual for young guys their age to be physically affectionate. Hwanwoong wasn’t an idiot- and he certainly didn’t read into the fact that Youngjo practically glued himself to his back any chance he saw. He didn’t think much of the fact that Youngjo would stay up waiting for him after schedules, since that was the eldest’s job. 

The young dancer never even truly thought about it until he came home late once and found Youngjo passed out by the door. None of them had cell-phones, so there wasn’t any way for Youngjo to call Hwanwoong to check in on him. 

“Hyung.” Hwanwoong called, shaking Youngjo awake.

Youngjo didn’t even look mad. He just smiled warmly upon taking in Hwanwoong’s face, taking the hand offered and being pulled up to a stand. Surely sleeping there mustn't have been comfortable, Hwanwoong thought, but Youngjo only smiled before pulling him into a hug and whispering “glad you’re home” into his ear.

  
  


Then it became harder. 

Suddenly Hwanwoong would notice the absence of Youngjo. When Youngjo wasn’t there, pressed against his back and offering quiet words of encouragement. When Youngjo couldn’t stay up waiting for Hwanwoong to come home, because he was in the studio making music. The dancer felt dumb when he finally realized that was he was feeling was disappointment when arms would wrap around his waist and they  _ weren’t _ Youngjo’s.

It became a routine over time, however. The late night rendezvous they would have when one or the other would come home late, the other having stayed awake to wait for them. This detail was never acknowledged. They were all tired, and they all should have been in bed getting what little sleep they could; but Youngjo and Hwanwoong had an unspoken agreement together.

  
“Hey.” Youngjo whispered, grinning his usual cocky grin. 

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, secretly happy to see his elder upon returning to the dorm. His body ached and protested him even standing. So when Youngjo wrapped his arms around him, like he always did, enveloping him like the small and petite being he was- Hwanwoong practically melted. 

Youngjo easily supported the smaller man, “You okay?” 

The younger nodded, slowly - _ no, reluctantly _ \- pulling away. “Yeah, just tired.” he whispered back. They were always quiet during these moments. Hwanwoong wondered if it was because they were worried about waking the others, or if being any louder would make it feel too real.

“Well, you should have a snack before you take a shower.” Youngjo began to lead him to the kitchen, his hand on Hwanwoong’s waist, “you don’t wanna fall.” 

Hwanwoong didn’t object. Wordlessly he followed the elder, accepting the small sandwich handed to him. He didn’t acknowledge the fact that Youngjo had seemingly prepared this food just for him, as it wasn’t there when he had left the dorm. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Hwanwoong smiled, sleepiness and weariness starting to wash over him. 

Youngjo shook his head, “Just go take a shower before you fall asleep.” 

Hwanwoong probably should have realized then that there was something else going on, but instead he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Youngjo rubbing a hand up and down his back, placing a kiss to the younger’s temple. 

“Goodnight.”

  
  


It became increasingly difficult to continue their late night hangouts after they had their comeback. Hwanwoong couldn’t complain. He loved being busy with schedules, performing for his fans and doing it well. There was something unique and special about being on a stage with his best friends. Even if it was a job, he was still thankful for it.

Now, they’d get home at the end of the day and practically collapse throughout the house. Those of the group with enough energy would take showers and brush their teeth first, while others would drag themselves through the dorm with sloth-like ambivalence.

Hwanwoong was one of the few that was still awake after everyone else had finished their showers and climbed into bed. Only Geonhak and Youngjo remained, the younger rapper only hanging out for a short while before crawling into bed. That left Hwanwoong and Youngjo alone together, again. 

“Hyung?” Hwanwoong called. He was sprawled out on the floor across from the couch, his body feeling as if it was buzzing.

Youngjo hummed, signaling that he was still awake.

“Aren’t you gonna take a shower?”

“Hmm. Tired.”

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. “Me too. But we stink.” 

“Go shower. I’ll wait.”

“I think I’ll fall down if I try to shower now.” the dancer admits. 

There is silence for a moment. Hwanwoong wonders if the older has fallen asleep already, his sweaty skin probably stuck to the couch. The thought makes him cringe, but when he finally leans up from the floor and peers over he meets Youngjo’s eyes. 

“What?” he asks with a somewhat curious chuckle. 

Youngjo seems to shake out of his thoughts and frowns, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” there is a weird nervous energy surrounding him that makes Hwanwoong feel on edge. 

“No, hyung, tell me.” 

For a moment, it seems like Youngjo isn’t going to say anything. It makes Hwanwoong feel a little sad, he realizes. He had missed their late-night chats and there had never been anything awkward about them. They were close. This was the first and only time that Youngjo had ever hesitate to tell him anything.

Then, Youngjo speaks. “I was going to offer to help you, but then I thought better of it.” 

Oh. That is not what he expected to hear. Moreover, it takes Hwanwoong by surprise that his first reaction is to wonder  _ why? _ Now it’s his turn not to say anything. His thoughts race as he tries to figure out how he feels about his friend’s words. This was a delicate place to be. He didn’t want to scare Youngjo by acting freaked out or offended- because he wasn’t. There were implications in the elder’s words. Implications laced through an offering that was revoked before it was even given.

“Okay.” he finally whispers. “You can help me.”

His eyes slowly travel to look at Youngjo. The usual cocky smirk isn’t there. Instead there is a genuine look of surprise, mutual understanding, wary trepidation, and relief. 

“Are you sure you know what I mean?” Youngjo whispers, his voice almost inaudible. 

The answer to that question is no, Hwanwoong isn’t sure. There is only so much he can say in fear that what he thinks is happening is not actually happening. Does he mean what Hwanwoong thinks he means? That being that this isn’t just a friendly ‘I’ll help you walk to the bathroom and make sure you shower’ thing, and is a ‘I’ll help you shower by  _ being in the shower with you _ ’ thing. 

In the time it takes for Hwanwoong to mull it over, Youngjo speaks again. “I don’t want you to feel this means something it doesn’t.” he says, and the words feel like a stone being dropped in the pit of Hwanwoong’s stomach before he clarifies, “not if you don’t want it to.”

It’s that moment that finally makes it click for Hwanwoong. All these months of staying up for each other, sneaking extra food into the dorm to give to the other, the lingering touches, the eye contact that makes him feel a giddy nervousness. It all meant something. Not just in the friendly co worker groupmate way. 

“I want it to.” the words finally leave him, “I want it to mean something.” 

He can’t even bring himself to look and Youngjo now. He feels both overwhelmed with affection and excitement at finally being able to admit that yes, he does feel something about his hyung, and filled with a unique sense of nerves and anxiety about what this means for them.

“Hwanwoong.” Youngjo breaks the silence, forcing the younger to look at him. “Come here.”

It doesn’t take long this time to bring his body from the floor, crossing the space and falling onto the couch next to Youngjo. They sit side to side like that for a moment before the elder brings his hand around Hwanwoong’s. 

“We should probably get in the shower then before we just fall asleep.” Youngjo laughs quietly, his attempt to break the awkward silence. 

The younger nods, squeezing their hands. “Let’s go.”

  
  
Any worries Hwanwoong had about awkwardness or not being on the same page were quelled when the shower tap had been turned on. He could tell Youngjo was nervous, yet was putting on the same face he used on stage. One that communicated ‘I know what I’m doing, and how to do it well.’ It reassured Hwanwoong that he hadn’t misunderstood and that he was being taken care of.

He had stood frozen in his spot for a moment when Youngjo had started undressing, though. It wasn’t as though they hadn't seen each other naked before. This was just a different context. The implications were different now. He eventually managed to pull his eyes away and begin to take his own clothes off. 

There were no words exchanged when they had both fully stripped and stepped into the shower. In the time it had taken to get to this point, the water heater had been fully replenished. Steam billowed around them as they took turns under running water. It felt like a rebirth to Hwanwoong, as silly as it felt to him to acknowledge.

He washed away the dirt and sweat of his day’s labor. But he was also with someone else, sharing a moment that changed the meaning of their previous time together. Now they were here, naked in the shower, and it meant something and it wasn’t bad. 

They took turns shampooing each other’s hair, fingers massaging soothing circles into their scalps. A washcloth was lathered with body wash and delicately dragged over skin. It wasn’t sexual, just intimate. It felt more like home than he was able to acknowledge in his sleep deprived state.

When all soap had been washed away by the stream of the showerhead, there was a comfortable silence. The water was starting to get cold but neither seemed to notice. 

“Hwanwoong?”

“Yeah?”

Hwanwoong watched as a smile crept onto the elder’s features, “Nothing. I just can’t believe this is happening is all.” 

In a moment of braveness, the younger took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Youngjo’s waist. Their bare bodies were pressed together but it wasn’t sexual. Arms came to wrap around his small frame and he smiled contently, feeling so warm and accepted and  _ happy _ . He raised his head from Youngjo’s chest and peered warmly up at him.

“Kiss me and it will make it real.” he whispered.

Youngjo did. 


	2. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where chapter 1 left off

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting after that first night where they finally acknowledged there was something going on between them. Not much really changed in the week since Hwanwoong had confessed, save for Youngjo feeling more confident in letting his touches linger or a few sneaked kisses behind closed doors. Youngjo didn’t even truly acknowledge that anything had happened, at least, not with any words.

The dancer wasn’t one to brute force anything, always aiming for precision in whatever he did. Thusly, it annoyed him how out of control he felt just in the few days after their first kiss. This was the first time Hwanwoong thought that his feelings were reciprocated, and his heart was seemingly already attached to the idea. He fluctuated between desperately wanting to be with Youngjo; smothering him in kisses and holding him close, and being hurt and dismayed that Youngjo wasn’t just  _ doing it already _ . He felt like a schoolgirl, with his feelings completely disproportionate to the situation. 

Hwanwoong wondered if he had misunderstood the situation. Did “I want this to mean something” mean something else to Youngjo? Sure, they were all busy and exhausted. It wasn’t as though Hwanwoong thought the rest of the world would stop just to give them time to properly talk about it. But there  _ was _ time to talk about it; and they weren’t. 

A week after the shower kiss, a memory Hwanwoong recalled with a distinctly anxious fondness, he decided to do something about the lack of clear communication. It was a moment similar to that night, though Hwanwoong had already managed to shower and came out to find Youngjo waiting sleepily on the couch. The TV was on, the volume almost completely quiet, and the light was bouncing over the room and Youngjo’s face.

“Hey, cutie.” Youngjo greeted as the younger plopped down onto the couch.

Hwanwoong didn’t say anything, focusing on drying his hair with the towel draped across his shoulders. When he was eventually satisfied he leaned back against the couch and heaved a sigh. His mind was racing with questions and doubts; not daring to move his hand over to Youngjo’s own, despite how much he wanted to. It felt silly. He had said that he liked Youngjo -or he thought he said that- and it felt like they were even farther apart. 

He nearly jumped when Youngjo’s cold hand wrapped around his own. Hwanwoong immediately softened, smiling faintly as the elder’s thumb traced his knuckles. It was so good, he thought, before the nagging anxiety returned.

“What… what is this?” his voice croaked. Ugh, he sounded even more nervous than he meant to.

“Hm?” Youngjo hummed, turning to look at him with an expression of confusion. The thumb tracing the dancer’s knuckles paused for only a moment.

Hwanwoong met his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, “What are we? Like, what are we doing?”

“Holding… hands?” the rapper asked slowly, and Hwanwoong questioned whether he was just oblivious or if Youngjo was _ trying _ to get on his nerves.

The younger rolled his eyes, nervousness slowly leaving him. “You know what I mean, hyung. We…” he sighed, “I like you and I thought the whole shower thing meant that you felt the same way.” 

It was hard to say aloud. Even if they had kissed a handful of times since, Hwanwoong was still scared that they weren’t on the same page. That maybe somehow Youngjo didn’t like men and was about to flip out and push him away. 

Youngjo said nothing for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Yeah Hwanwoong, I do like you. That’s why I can’t keep my hands off you. How could you think I don’t feel the same way?” 

“This is the first time we’ve actually talked about it, for one.” Hwanwoong sighed, “I dunno, maybe I’m just too giddy ‘cause this is the first time I’ve gotten my feelings returned.” 

“It’s not like I can just do whatever I want to you whenever I want. We still have a professional image.” he said with a heavy tone.

“I know.” the younger agreed, “But like right now… when we’re alone and holding hands like this. What are we?”

Youngjo’s hand squeezed Hwanwoong’s, “What do you want us to be?”

Hwanwoong had to laugh suddenly. “Actually? I don’t know yet… can we find out? Together?”

“Of course.” Youngjo smiled.

  
Hwanwoong was terrified at first. His own family wasn’t exactly accepting towards his non-straight proclivities. His mother had beamed proudly at him when he told her that he’d be becoming an idol, praising him for going into a career that would get him any girl he’d ever want. Perhaps it was the fact that he was an only child that kept his parents from completely disowning him. 

It was easier for Youngjo, who was bi, and was able to get away with a lot more than his older sister did. The younger man feared that his new partner wouldn’t understand just how nervous he was about it, but Youngjo was always determined to prove people wrong. One night when they were alone, cuddled onto the small futon couch together, Hwanwoong cried when he said he felt scared. Afraid that anyone outside of their little group would find out and what it would mean for them. Youngjo had kissed his eyelids and whispered sweet nothings until Hwanwoong was soothed enough to fall asleep. 

  
  


Things built slowly between them. Even though he was thankful for how deliberate and patient Youngjo could be; Hwanwoong hated to admit it, but it also peeved him. Here he was, finally able to kiss the person he wanted, and he felt like he never got enough. The three year age gap between them had allowed for the elder to get more experience than Hwanwoong had ever gotten. So where Youngjo was intentional and comfortable taking his time, Hwanwoong wanted more, more, more.

It was like a clawing need in his chest. Ever since their little talk that night, Hwanwoong felt more comfortable pulling Youngjo aside to indulge in a moment of private appreciation. They’d get home after a long day, wait as casually as they could for everyone else to go to bed, and Hwanwoong would practically pounce on him. It wasn’t even necessarily risque- sometimes it just meant Hwanwoong nestled against the elder’s chest as they slowly kissed, or exploring any exposed skin Youngjo had on display with his finger tips.

Other times it was more heated. Hwanwoong climbing over to straddle Youngjo’s thick thighs, seated on the couch as the TV played loud enough to cover any noises they’d made, quiet enough not to just keep everyone awake. The younger felt needy and desperate with every touch. He’d gasp out with the softest kiss Youngjo would pepper against his neck, his fingers clawing into the older’s shirt as he rocked against him. 

It wasn’t as though he was entirely without experience- he had made out with some girls and even had a girlfriend before, but it was awkward and he felt bad that he was never able to reciprocate her feelings. With Youngjo it was different. Not only was Youngjo someone he trusted and admired, but he was so sweet and understanding with Hwanwoong. He wasn’t embarrassed when Youngjo would whisper ‘So sensitive’ into his ear, because he was. Hwanwoong had never been able to pursue anything like this. It was all new. 

  
  
Hwanwoong took any moment he could to be with Youngjo on their own. Someone needed to go to the convenience store for snacks? They would go together. They’d hold hands while walking down the street, something perfectly normal to do, but inside Hwanwoong would be singing with a boyish excitement. Everyone else wanted to go to dinner after a long day? Hwanwoon and Youngjo would stay behind with the excuse of being too tired or feeling unwell. They’d instead spend time watching a movie until one got bored and turned it into a makeout session. 

After about a month and a half, their promotions had finally died down. Management told them they’d have 2 weeks break before having to start preparations for the next comeback. Two weeks to just relax and take care of things that had been left to wait during their schedules. Hwanwoong was anxious to spend this time with Youngjo.

The first few days of their break were spent lazily. The entire group lounging around the dorm and pigging out on all the snacks and gift baskets they were finally allowed to have. It was serene and comfortable. Then, they went back to some of their old routines. Hwanwoong would spend hours in the practice room by himself; learning new dances or covers. Youngjo would work in his small studio, more akin to a closet Hwanwoong thought, and invite the members to listen to his music. 

  
After the first week and a half of their break, Hwanwoong was both bored and ready. Bored of not having anything specific to work towards, and ready to move things further with Youngjo. They still had yet to come to a mutual term for each other. The word ‘partner’ sounded too formal for Hwanwoong, and ‘lover’ was too casual. ‘Boyfriend’ is what Hwanwoong had mentally settled on, though he had yet to actually mention this to said boyfriend.

Hwanwoong came home late one night, another day spent in the practice room by himself, and slid off his shoes. He felt tired and worn down. They only had a few days left before they’d be told the details of their next comeback and have to start preparing. He sighed as he put his keys and wallet onto the table by the door, nearly jumping out of his skin when Youngjo pressed against his back.

He always knew it was Youngjo because of the kiss pressed to the back of his neck whenever the elder would hug him. His strong arms would wrap around the dancer’s waist and Hwanwoong would blush when Youngjo would just drag his lips against his neck, his touch ghosting the skin.

“Mm... missed you.” Youngjo whispered, mouthing at the junction between Hwanwoong’s ear and jaw.

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, “You saw me earlier today, doof.” 

Youngjo disentangled himself from the younger’s back, gently spinning around to face him and bringing him into another hug. “I know.” he sighed, “I can still miss you, though. How was your practice?” 

They walked together to the living room where the TV was quietly playing and sprawled across the couch lengthwise. Hwanwoong waited to speak, instead focusing on running his hand over Youngjo’s chest and arms. He tucked his nose into the crook of Youngjo’s neck and inhaled the familiar and comforting smell of the man he adored. 

“Practice was good. Got a few more random dances to do for the programs. Did you work on your music today?” Hwanwoong said comfortably.

Youngjo hummed, moving his arm to rub soothing lines against Hwanwoong’s back. “Yeah, I did.”

There wasn’t much left to say in that moment, so Hwanwoong tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Youngjo’s jawline. There was the faintest of stubble there that made Hwanwoong giggle to himself; he had never really been able to grow facial hair. The younger sighed contentedly when Youngjo shifted onto his side and enveloped Hwanwoong in his arms. 

“Hyung?” Hwanwoong whispered, still unused to calling Youngjo by his name. Youngjo had complained, saying they were well close enough to drop the honorifics, but Hwanwoong couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah?” 

He paused for a moment, sighing. “Can I call you my boyfriend?” 

Youngjo let out a long hum, nuzzling his chin against Hwanwoong’s hair. “Well duh, I am your boyfriend after all.” he chuckled, earning a mild slap to his chest from the younger. 

Hwanwoong couldn’t bring himself to say it, but Youngjo’s words flooded him with warmth.  _ Boyfriend _ . His first real relationship. His entire heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest in that moment. Youngjo only held him closer when Hwanwoong quietly squealed, kissing Youngjo’s neck.

  
  
Hwanwoong had grown accustomed to taking the space against Youngjo’s chest. He’d crawl into his lap and tangle his arms around the elder’s neck, breathing in the shampoo they all used, but somehow managed to smell distinctly Youngjo. Any moment where they were standing around Youngjo would come and hug Hwanwoong from behind. It wasn’t new, but the near inaudible to anyone but them whisperings of praise and flirting was. It felt  _ good _ . The younger felt truly accepted and safe and with someone he worked with on a daily basis. He had worried about the fact that they were also coworkers, but if anything it just increased how well they did on stage. 

Nothing between them ever felt awkward. Hwanwoong was terrified of Youngjo disliking how utterly inexperienced and giddy he was; but if anything, Youngjo was even more patient and understanding than he needed to be. Being two not-straight men in South Korea wasn’t exactly acceptable still, but he felt safe when he was with Youngjo. 

No one was entirely surprised to learn about the development between Youngjo and Hwanwoong. It wasn’t as though they weren’t close before the whole ‘I want this to mean something’ was shared between them, so everyone was kind and friendly when Youngjo blurted out about their new relationship over dinner.

Hwanwoong worried that deep down they were all resentful towards them; that their relationship was a risk for the group. They had all been training for a long time and had worked hard to finally debut. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t worried about it himself. Were they sabotaging the group’s success? They all reassured him otherwise, but it was still nagging incessantly in the back of his mind.

  
Thankfully, they were good at keeping work and life separate. It was an unspoken agreement to never get too close outside of the dorm, and they had set up an agreement that any time they had been fighting (which hadn’t happened yet), they would make sure to resolve it before the next day. Hwanwoong wondered if Youngjo was more determined to make things work than he was, just due to the fact that he always tried to think of a solution for everything.

They were able to get through another round of promotions this way. It felt difficult to find time to be together, but it wasn’t as though they were in a rush. They both had contracts to carry out that would keep them together, whether they liked it or not, for years. They knew it would be okay, and the worry that had been irking him since the rest of the group found out was gone. If anything, the rest of the members had gone from mildly uncomfortable to cheering them on. 

They no longer felt the need to sit on opposite sides of the couch when they’d watch movies now, everyone else just comfortable with the couple being together. No one cared when they’d stay up late to ‘hang out’ though Hwanwoong figured they were just too grossed out to acknowledge what was actually going on. 

Hwanwoong was content. Work was hard, and tiring, and stressful, but it was his passion. Being an idol was lonely for most people, so he was thankful he had an entire group of friends he liked spending time with- as well as a man he could be with romantically. Nothing was easy but he was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing more... aljdakl.. this is for everyone who wanted to see more about how their relationship would build and stuff... but I kinda just focused on Hwanwoong and how he was dealing with everything lmao. So this will definitely be the last chapter of this particular story. However, there were a few specific scenes where I had written smut but figured I should just let the soff stan to moons read in peace!!! That being said... I may eventually post what I wrote, but this fic is purely fluff and all risque activity has been removed. Hope you guys enjoy this! All your feedback when I posted the first chapter carried me through a really shitty week so- thank you!


End file.
